la venganza de los ukes xD
by kylie-samaSP
Summary: que pasara cuando 2D y jeff se conozcan


Jeff: hey slender...¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? -comiendo galletas -

Slender: tú vas a chingar a tu madre, yo voy a secuestrar niños

Jeff : oye slender no seas así conmigo ...de verdad te lo pregunte de buena manera ...-rincón uke-

Slender: ¬¬ *se va*

Jeff : pff que mierda ...ya ni por lo que pase anoche...

Slender: *Lo mira* por lo que pasaste? ni te hice nada, solo que tu eres una marica llorona

Jeff: ...

Slender: me consigues bebes? (a slendy le gusta cocinar bebes C: )

Jeff : claro...porque no... -desanimado-

Slender: *se va a la casa*

Jeff : -camina sin sentido hasta llegar un lugar extraño...parece ser una casa sobre una montaña en un cementerio..* Bien..donde mierdas estoy.. ._. Oh ya se me meteré tal vez haya bebes... -entra abriendo la gran puerta del cementerio -

*ahí esta 2D caminando sin rumbo deteniéndose de vez en cuando a mirar las lapidas* *ve a Jeff* q..qué carajo?

Jeff:-mira fijamente el edificio buscando una forma de entrar sin que se percaten de ello-

2D: *se acerca a él y le pica un par de veces por la espalda* q..quien eres tú?

Jeff: -se da media vuelta y ve a Stuart-

2D: ahhh! M..MURDOC! UN PAYASO TRAVESTI!

Jeff: -le tapa la boca y lo arrastra a un punto ciego tras de la casa- cállate no ves que intento matar ¬¬

2D: *completamente asustado* HMM! HMM! *lo muerde y logra gritar* M..MURDOC!

Jeff : shhh...cállate! -mira a todos lados sosteniendo al peliazul -

2D: S..AUELTAME..! MU...MUDZ!

Murdoc: -en el cementerio buscando a 2D- face-ache?

Jeff : ya cállate -lo tira al piso y se pone encima sobre el para taparle la boca quedando en una posición comprometedora-

2D: *se sonroja un poco con aquella acción*

Murdoc : -llega hasta donde están ambos ukes y los mira con desprecio malinterpretando la situación- Que carajo haces! ...Como te atreves a engañarme ! Y lo peor me llamas para que vea como te coge este pendejo ...eres un Idiota -face-ache -grita molesto-

2D: Q..QUE?! *se quita a Jeff de encima* Y..YO NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA! EL LLEGO Y SE ME PUSO ENSIMA!

Jeff : ah...claro que no ...tú y yo salimos y me pediste sexo -mira a Stuart mintiendo-

2D: N..NO ES CIERTO! YO NISIQUIERA TE CONOSCO *se para tratando de acercarse a murdoc*

Murdoc : ¿Qué no te soy suficiente idiota ? ¬¬ -se larga bien encabronado-

Jeff: -se burla - hahah XDD valla que idiotas son

2D: *se pone a llorar* m..mudz.. tienes que creerme *lo sigue* yo ni siquiera lo conozco*

Murdoc:...sabes que ...no me sigas ni me hables Stuart...-lo golpea-

2D: *se soba* MURDOC NO MIENTO! *llora más*

Jeff : -para terminar de cagar el asunto- Stuart vuelve a follar ...no me dijiste que tenías ganas? -se burla-

2D:*mira a Jeff con desprecio* ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! *se tira sobre el a golpearlo*

Jeff : -muerto de risa - hahah ya no chingues o te mato -saca su cuchillo- ._.

2D: *le quita el cuchillo y comienza a clavárselo varias veces alrededor del pecho* ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA MISERABLE* *llora un poco*

Jeff: -esquiva unos cuantos ataques del joven peliazul-

2D: VE CON MURDOC Y DILE QUE TODO ES UNA MENTIRA! *amenaza con encajarle el cuchillo en un ojo*

Jeff : y porque he de decir eso ...¬¬ ni que fueran pareja ¬¬ -se lo quita de encima y se sacude la ropa-

2D: por favor... él es muy especial para mí *comienza a llorar más* no sé si tú también tengas.. a alguien que amas y temas mucho perderlo *baja la mirada*

Jeff : -lo mira- ah... s..si te comprendo amigo..

2D: *se le escapa una ligera sonrisa* lo harás?

Jeff :...si...ah cierto -saca una lista estilo de compras- tienen bebes ? XD

2D:*lo mira extrañado* n..no

Jeff : puta madre tengo que ir a matar bebés a otra parte...bien vamos con tu amigo

2D: *se levanta y lo lleva hasta el winebago*

Murdoc : -en el winebago haciendo sus mamadas satánicas-

2D: *toca la puerta* m..mudz?

Murdoc : -jugando tiro al blanco con un poster de la cara de 2D-

2D: *vuelve a tocar* m..murdoc.. abre por favor

Jeff : -le quita el cuchillo a 2D - aghh yo abro -forza la puerta con el cuchillo hasta que esta se abre-

Murdoc : -sin tomar importancia sigue lanzando dardos con muy buena puntería ewe-

2D: *mira el tiro al blanco aterrado* e..ese soy yo?

Murdoc : no idiota es tu gemelo ¬¬ -sarcasmo-

Jeff : oh slendy tiene uno igual de mi *O*

2D: *mira a Jeff* d..dicelo

Jeff : ah si no me lo estaba follando solo lo dije para que no llamaran a la policía por mis verdaderas intenciones que era robar todo lo que pueda de su casa incluyendo la comida y matándolos ...luego de hacerlos hermosos como yo.

Murdoc : ._. dafuq

2D*baja la mirada* ves.. no mentía

Murdoc : ah...amigo -se levanta y toma a Jeff del hombro - deja las drogas y consigue trabajo

Jeff : -lo mira- etto...es que slender me mantiene ._. y me viola XD

Murdoc : ... bien...

2D: *sonríe* *abraza a mudz*

Murdoc : -corresponde a stu con su frialdad de siempre-

2D: *mira a Jeff* l..lamento mucho haberte apuñalado *se fija en las ligeras manchas de sangre en aquella sudadera blanca*

Jeff : ah no te preocupes no me heriste...esta es la sangre de el niño que mate en la mañana ...creo(?)

Murdoc : bien Stuart ...te pediré con toda la cortesía que se larguen de mi winebago ! –típico murdoc-

2D* se suelta de él toma a Jeff y ambos salen*

Jeff : -se va a jugar video juegos con 2D-

-UNA HORA MASOMENOS DESPUES XD-

Murdoc: hey face-ache -entra a la sala de video juegos-

Jeff: -perdiendo contra 2D- ¬¬

2D: C:

Jeff: hay no seas maldito D: no he ganado ningún nivel!

2D: bien te dejare ganar n_n

Murdoc : Stuart ya vámonos ! el concierto empieza pronto

Jeff : ...

2D: él puede venir?

Jeff : vamos viejo di que sí ...es que ...etto...no me quieren en mi casa...y menos si llego con las manos vacías...si llego así seguro mi ano la pagara caro con 6 tentáculos ._.

Murdoc: ._. que pedo -piensa: a la mierda ...un pulpo violador?-

2D: uhh q..qué carajo?

Jeff: Si...larga historia...salgo con...bueno no estoy seguro si salgo con slender

2D: slender.. no es el de ese videojuego que estaba de moda?

Jeff : Video juego ;-; si claro ...no es un puto video juego es el tipo más sexy...y...descarado... -rincón emo-

2D: e..entonces.. tu.. sales con él?

Jeff: ahh etto...solo por las noches...cuando -rincón emo-

2D: sii te entiendo *le susurra sin que murdoc escuche*

Murdoc: bien vámonos ... -los jala de la ropa-

2D: *pokerface*

"Ya en el puto concierto" (se supone que va a ser un concierto con vocaloid y gorillaz)

Miku: rin chingada madre llevas una puta hora en los camerinos sal ya pendeja!

Rin: -abre la puerta- perdón cabrona pero me quede dormida XD

Miku: ¬¬ *le da un zape*

Rin: -se soba- perdón tengo sueño

Miku: yo conozco una buena manera de quitar el sueño n_n *saca su puerro penetrador*

Rin: hay ya no chingues

Murdoc : -toca violentamente su camerino-

Miku: ¬¬ *abre* sí que se te ofrece?

Murdoc: a ver si ya están listas ...-de niñero con 2D y Jeff-

2D: *ve a miku y rin* ellas van a hacer los coros?

Jeff : *O* oh dios mío vocaloid denme sus autógrafos! -se trata de dejar ir sobre las chicas pero murdoc lo detiene-

Miku: O.O UN PAYASO TRAVESTI!

Rin: ahhhhh...miku ...-mira a Jeff- que carajo es eso...-se pone tras miku-

Miku: no lo sé *cierra la puerta de golpe*

Murdoc : a ver par de inútiles deformes ... -mira seriamente a Jeff- déjate de tarugadas y tu 2D no seas maricon ¬¬

2D: ja tanto lo soy yo como lo eres tú

Murdoc : pero yo soy el activo ¬¬

Jeff : -se burla-

2D: y tu que Jeff? por lo que dices te meten 6 tentáculos no? ¬¬

Jeff : a pero yo...etto...

Murdoc : ... tu qué?

Jeff : yo ... yo se la meto a los demás creepy.. -miente y se pone nervioso por mentir-

*aparece slender*

Slender: si claro ¬¬

Jeff : O_O no me mates TTnTT no pude conseguir tu pedido pero por favor no me mates ni violes -Jeff degradado-

Slender: eres una maldita marica Jeff

2D: *se pone detrás de murdoc* e..esa cosa me da miedo

Murdoc: tranquilo ...-se burla de Jeff-

Slender: toma a Jeff del pie alzándolo de cabeza*

Jeff : X_X Auch !

Murdoc : O_O mira 2D tu nuevo castigo

2D: c..carajo

Jeff : -se levanta tratando de no llorar-

Slender: uhh quiere llorar quiere llorar

Jeff: al carajo ¬¬ OnO

Murdoc: Quiere llorar XD

Jeff: -ojos llorosos - no es verdad -voz quebradiza-

Murdoc: hahaha si es verdad quiere llorar !

Slender: quiere llorar

Murdoc : ...y tu que eres de Jeff ?

Slender: él es algo así como mi empleado sin sueldo

Murdoc : ...ah...como 2D?

2D: n..no es cierto, yo solo ayudo a noodle a hacer la comida

Murdoc : ay el mandilón -le da un leve golpe en el hombro -

2D*se soba* ._.

Jeff : -se aparta lentamente de slender-

Slender: ah Jeff no seas marica

Murdoc: hehehe me recuerda a alguien ewe –mirando a 2D-

Jeff : -limpiándose las lágrimas - a quién?

(Rin y miku haciendo faje ewe)

Murdoc : ah ...de verdad que están idiotas

2D: ok yo me largo *se lleva a Jeff*


End file.
